Alanna goes to the circus?
by Fearless Lioness
Summary: Alanna promises Thom she'll see him every midwinter when she is sent to convent, this maybe a bit hard when she joins a circus... , another Alanna goes to convent, well kind of,
1. Default Chapter

__

Little Alanna runs on "You'll have to excuse the similar story line but a lot of people want me to go to convent" Pout _"You'd think they don't feel comfortable with me having a sword?"_

Little Thom walks on, "Alanna you forgot what you have to say!"

"Ok don't bite my head off," Alanna kicks Thom as he makes faces at her "The Lioness owns nothing if she did you would have wrote it like this the first time"

Thom clutching his wounded side "No wonder people didn't want her to be able to fight"

Alanna "Wait isn't Lioness my name?"

Fearless Lioness Evil laugh _"Nope it's mine now" _pointing at you _"Now if you want me to do more press that little button at the bottom and send a nice little comment"_

Alanna

Alanna and Thom glared at each other, "I don't care Alanna, we'll get in trouble" shouted Thom

Alanna sucked in her breath her pale skin pinched, "But you want to become a sorcerer and I wanna be a knight" she trailed off as their father came in. Thom looked longing over the hills to the great Master's Place.

"Alanna, Thom" he said sharply and looked at them angrily "You going early to convent, Alanna" he told her before storming out the room his robes flying behind him.

"Oh great" Alanna said and slumped into the chair, Thom looked bitterly at the tapestries that hung faded on the cool stone walls.

"Will you come and see me in the place?" he asked her.

Alanna bowed her head, and then her eyes flashed.

She grabbed his arm and led him along the corridor to the tower, the cold round room was dark and water leaked down the walls.

"Thom I promise I'll see you at midwinter every year" she promised earnestly. Before he knew it she had whipped out a small dagger and drew a small line of blood on his left palm. Then she did the same to her own hand, "this is a blood promise now" she said pressing their equally rough hands together.

Thom sat on the small pony , he gripped the reins tightly his knuckles white. Alanna had already gone her face shadowed as she'd followed the village healing woman away to the convent.

Coram nudged his large horse beside Thom, "Ya ok" he asked Gruffly

Thom didn't answer but followed Coram, his pony fidgeting under him.

Coram and Thom travelled hard for two days, narrowly avoiding a burnt patch that looked like the shape of a snake.

"Well that's strange" Coram remarked as they passed it.

When they came to Corus Thom's mouth dropped open. "there is do many people" he shouted to Coram, but it sounded like a whisper being swallowed by the sea.

Thom caught the gaze of a young smiling thief, he waved at Thom before disappearing in the pulsing crowds. Thom steered the pony badly around people, knocking them over, right, left and centre. As they gave their mounts to stable hands, Thom looked at the sun still quiet high "It's going to be a long day" he said and waved dramatically to gates "Goodbye freedom" he called and went inside surprised by his sister like behaviour.

Alanna yawned sleepily as Duchess Kassal told her the rules of the convent.

"Girls have their own rooms, you wake up at seven thirty and bath yourself, breakfast, then there is lessons till 12.00. You have half an hour and then Lunch is served, to be eaten in silence, or." She sucked in a breath making her already hollow checks look like craters in the side of her face "You will help out the servants in the garden, after Lunch you have an hour for relaxation then games will be played. After dinner we read to each other you will have time to pray and wash"

A timid servant led her to her room, a small strange place on the third floor over looking the too neatly trimmed gardens. A willowy dark haired girl was sitting outside her slim figure drowned in a large dirty dress.

Alanna flopped on her bed, it was hard and stiff. Annoyed she kicked it and started to bounce on it noisily, 

"What are you trying to do" said a perplexed voice from her door, a small round girl with frizzy hair and glasses looked at her with shy brown eyes.

"I'm making the bed soft" said Alanna straight faced.

"Oh, well it's not the way to go" the girl told her "I'm Theodrada of River Hill" 

"Oh I'm Bored and grumpy" Alanna said Shortly and jumped a couple more times.

Theodrada giggled "Hello Bored and Grumpy" she said and came into the room, she leaned out the window and leaned on the sill with her elbows. Sighing she said softly "I wish I didn't care what people thought about me, I wish I could be just me and not care one jot" 

Alanna jumped of the bed, her skirts tangled fiercely making her wobble over to Theodrada. "What's stopping you" she said bluntly.

"Oh I couldn't be like Anna" she scrunched up her round face "But I Wish, I wish.."

"Oh god it's another one" sneered a voice Theodrada and Alanna turned to face the voice, Theodrada blushed and bowed her head.

A beautiful girl and stood looking elegant at the door, her icy blonde hair was perfectly coiled at the nape of her neck her lips full and a soft pink, her eyes looked on disdainfully. "You better get ready for Dinner River Hill" she told then her eyes focused sharply on Theodrada. "Mind you, you might want to skip it" she looked at the other's girl stubby wide figure, looking even bigger against Alanna' skinny one.

"Heaven forbid she'd end up like you" came a dry voice, the beautiful girl turned to see the graceful tall girl, her long hair black as midnight her eyes dark and intelligent, her skin a rich chocolate colour. 

"Anna" the pretty girl said

"Melissa" Anna said back, their eyes locked

"Alanna" Alanna said causing both girls to glare at her.

As they two girls left Theodrada looked at Alanna in awe, "Your not like anyone round here, are you?" she questioned suspiciously "Not even Anna's so outspoken"

Alanna shrugged and said conspicuously "I 'm special, come on Thea lets see what to eat I'm starving"

"Thea" the round girl rolled the name over her tongue, "I like it"

"Well it's better than Theodrada" Alanna shrugged and then looked at the hard bed evilly "Want to help me make it soft?"


	2. Red blood

__

Fearless Lioness, "Hey, it's me again, thanks if you reviewed if you didn't be very, very careful." Evil cackle _"or you just review this time"_

Prince Jon comes on, clapping sound, "Since I'm royal I decided to tell you all that the lioness doesn't own anything, neither do I… hey this can't be right!" holds up script "I want this changed!"

Gary drags him off screaming, Alanna watches shaking her head, then sees you "Oh, please can you press that button down there and send another review, if there's anything you want to happen or the **other** Lioness has missed please say" 

Red Blood

Thom stood next to his sponsor a boy called Morgan, he was a skinny spotty boy nearly as small as Thom himself.

"See that's the prince" hissed Morgan to Thom, who just rolled his eyes. Morgan looked annoyed at him, "I wish I was his friend" he explained to Thom his eyes lit up "I know lets go and talk to him" 

Thom remained sat in his seat until the surprisingly strong boy dragged him. The prince looked a bit annoyed when Morgan came over. Thom dragged after him.

"not again" Gary muttered, his friends nodded in agreement.

"Hi Prince Jonathon" said Morgan happily, Thom wrenched his arm away from Morgan, his sponsor glared at him.

But Thom noticed a dark smirks spread over the two largest. He glared at them and they smiled even larger.

He wished Alanna was here, with her blunt way of speaking she'd be right at home.

"So what's his name?" asked Gary jabbing his thumb in the scowling boy's direction.

"Oh Tom?.. Hom?"

"Thom" snapped Thom sharply, he rubbed his drooping eyes. 

"Tired?" asked Prince Jonathon as a dark intense eyes boy look him over, his face emotionless.

Thom nodded wearily, "Morgan I'm going to bed" he grumbled and Morgan ignored him as he walked off.

Thom went down the corridor he turned right and then left. His eyes glaring at the ground all the way , until he walked straight into someone, as he fell onto his back, he looked into silver lined irises. 

The eyes blinked and disappeared, Thom clutched his head as he struggled to his knees he felt sticky wetness of his blood on his neck, looking around he realised that he'd gone the wrong way. "You ok?" asked a voice, he turned and saw the cat-like dark haired boy.

"Yeah fine" said Thom feeling his shyness returning.

"I'm Alexander" he said his voice silky and deep, he walked over and pulled Thom gently to his feet.

"Em…Thank" said Thom.

"Shame you got Morgan he's a…" Alex paused his lips pressed together.

Thom lips twitched at the corners, his lips curling into a small smile.

Alex eyes looked around and he frowned "come on, I'm going back to the page's wing" 

Thom followed him grateful that he hadn't said anything his hand pressed against the small cut he trotted to catch up to Alex.

Alanna was poked awake by Thea she looked as bored as Alanna felt, in fact most of the younger or new girls did, it seemed the oldest had got used to the long tedious lessons.

"Five more minutes" Alanna murmured and turned away, only to face a very angry red faced woman.

Her claw like hands came and grasped Alanna' shoulders.

"Wake up" she hissed, shaking the red headed girl. Alanna yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. 

"Yes Lady Acton" said Alanna said grumpily her mouth widening in a large yawn, that made Lady Acton ground her teeth.

"Move to the front" she snapped, grasping Alanna' upper arm. Alanna was dragged to the front benches. She flopped on the end, sticking her tongue out at their teacher when she wasn't looking. 

Despite being under the disapproving gaze of Lady Acton Alanna was quite comfortable because the seat was very near the only window in the room. She looked out and saw the gardeners and servants talking their voices hushed by the wind. Anna the tall slim graceful girl sailed out the heavy doors. She ran to the flowers lining the stables, her hands stroked the petals lovingly. Her long fingers ran down the steams. The she turned around and met Alanna' eyes her own dark eyes smiling. She raised a finger to her lips before turning back to her flowers.

"Alanna!" yelled Lady Acton, Alanna snapped back to the lesson and tired to look guilty failing miserably. "Since you don't need to listen why don't you tell us what you would do if you husband was away and you were managing his estate"

Alanna wrinkled her nose at the thought of a husband, the reply was out her lips before she could stop it "I'd run as fast as I could"

Gasps and muffled giggles erupted from the others.

Lady Acton went a deep purple before spinning skirts swinging around her. She ignored Alanna for the rest of the lesson, occasionally watching her out the corner of her eyes.

As the girls walked promptly a hand grabbed Alanna' ear, yelping Alanna was dragged back into the class room. Lady Acton slammed the door she rounded on her, the woman's eyes were narrow slits, unconsciously Alanna took a step back wards. 

"Now you listen ALANNA" Acton dragged out the name mockingly "I've spent my entire life fighting against your kind. Ugly outspoken woman" she pushed Alanna hard, making her fall to the floor, Alanna scrambled up her eyes showing her surprise.

"You will be a good graceful young lady, doing as your told, being quiet and modest from now, you will do as told by everyone with out complaint. You will be elegant you will be pretty you will be a Lady " Lady Acton ordered her angrily her eyes wide with disgust "Is that clear!"

Alanna tried to say something but her tongue was suddenly very heavy in her mouth. She looked at Lady Acton and whispered her voice deep and soft "I'd rather die" and she pushed past her and fled the classroom.

As she ran Alanna felt the hot red blood trickling from a small cut on the back of her neck.


	3. Silver eyes

__

Thom comes on "Thank you for the reviews, if you reviewed if you didn't" he cracked his knuckles. 

"Oh like you actually hurt someone" Morgan comes on closely followed by a surprised and annoyed Fearless Lioness, hits Morgan at the back of head, who disappears muttering I'll be back.

"Wow this is this longest chapter yet, please review, tell me if you have a suggestion or if I've missed something, or you want someone I haven't put in the story" 

Silver eyes

The tall man watched Thom from the shadows he looked at his companion, the fiery woman next to him watched the boy her eyes drinking him up. "He's not going to die" she whispered to him.

The man looked at her "isn't that what I said" he hissed annoyed. The fiery woman looked at him her fully white eyes looking into his soul, she said slowly and softly "neither of them are going to die"

Silver eyes met her white ones in a challenge of some sort, "What do you see?" he asked after there staring contest.

Her white eyes glowed with the sight she hesitated "nothing, Ciaran" she whispered. Ciaran's silver eyes menacingly lent over hers "if your lying I'll know"

"I'm not" she squared her shoulders, "I have to go, now" and she disappeared in a fiery display of lights.

Ciaran watched the boy and shrugged he disappeared as well in display of bright lights.

After a week Alanna found herself constantly in trouble. She was untidy, she was too lazy, her dresses weren't right, her posture was incorrect. 

The three other teachers which she had, ignored her after she said a few carefully chosen words. The only one who took notice of her was Lady Acton. At first she asked Alanna questions she didn't know, on the second day she made her sit on her own at the back. On the third lesson she put a piece of sharp holly on her collar, "It's to keep your head up" she had sneered.

On the fourth day she made them write a seven page essay and then tore Alanna' up sprinkling the scrapes onto her head.

On Saturday Alanna awoke early because of an open window, the cold air flew in, shivering she had turned her back on it but to no avail.

Alanna slowly crawled out of the hard bed. She pulled on a jumper because her father hadn't given her any money to get a night gown. Grumpily she stomped to the window, her brow furrowed. She pushed the shutters even wider and leaned out, the red head gasped, her mouth hanging open at the sight. Thick white mist hung almost solidly in the air obscuring anything further than an inch away . Alanna's fingers itched to touch the white fog. Listening she couldn't hear anyone awake and threw on clothes before swinging her legs recklessly over the window sill. Only then did she remember she was on the third floor.

Alanna pulled herself up and balanced precariously she looked around. Hesitantly she used a spell to see through the heavy mist. Along the side of her room drainpipes. The girl gripped them and climbed seemingly fearlessly up the building. 

At the top Alanna took a breath, her knuckles were white with cold and the vice like grip she'd used.

"Who's there!" demanded a quivering voice.

Alanna spun her fists at once coming up, the tall, slim graceful girl appeared through the fog.

"Alanna?" she asked her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" demanded Alanna

"I don't…" Anna trailed off she pressed her thin lips stopping the sentence "I wake up early" she added before turning and walking silently back. Alanna ran after her, the roof was made up on four large sloops which they'd been talking on. Before they seemingly met in the middle.

Anna walked to the very top, there was a smallish square almost cut into the middle of the roof, she slid down the side, her head hidden.

It was like a pit, but there was soft material under Alanna's sandals.

"What this stuff on the floor?" asked Alanna 

"Grass" said Anna gently but sounding slightly annoyed. Alanna looked around the square grass pit went on for much more than she'd expected it went right under the roof being short she didn't have to bend her head like Anna would have to. The grass stopped as soon as the roof covered the ground. Anna was sat cross legged in the middle, the first rays of dawn falling on her dark closed lids.

Alanna looked around the place, there was bed in the corner and pictures of plants and gardening books lying scattered everywhere.

Her fingers brushed over the papers pilled dangerously high on a small course wooden table. 

"Awful that people use wood for tables and paper" said Anna as if she'd felt Alanna's pale fingers skimming her arm or face.

"yes…" Alanna trailed off as she caught sight of a colourful poster, she grabbed it and looked it over, there was pictures of woman and men, some balancing on a tight ropes some riding large animals. All in bright costumes, but Alanna was grazing at the woman who was smiling broadly, controlling two long curved blades.

Alanna hugged the picture, she wanted so much to be that woman. 

Anna watched her with interest "You can have it you want" she told Alanna. Who gapped at her openly "But why would you give me this for free" she demanded perplexed.

Anna shrugged "It's only a poster of a circus, I would have thrown it away but what would happen to the paper?"

Alanna eyes her suspiciously "Well shall I mind it for you?"

"No keep it"

Alanna bit her lip, her terrible pride getting in the way "I'll watch it for you until I can give you something" she told her before folding the piece of paper neatly and tucking it in her jumper.

"Your ok, kid" said the graceful fifteen year old as Alanna jumped up out the pit.

Thom excelled in anything academic, soon much older students were asking for his help. Morgan finally made it known that he was Thom's sponsor so only he could give him answers, not that Thom minded much. He was very much against people coping his work, even if Alanna wasn't.

The only person who challenged him in any way Alex and only in maths.

Alex had more than a little respect for the quiet little red-headed boy being the best at work than anyone he knew.

But Thom dreaded the part of the day when he had to go outside and practise. His shot was ok, but not accurate and his reflexes were nothing to brag about. When he first started to use the staff, he broke a fingers and tears fell down his checks making everyone laugh at him.

Thom spent most of the outdoor lessons humiliated and sore. 

One night as he sat furiously studying their was a knock at him door.

"Thom?" asked a calm voice.

"Go away" he snapped automatically.

"Thom, I got something for you ,now open this door!" said the calm voice, flared with anger yet sounding like glass in cold water , sending shivers down his spine. Thom put his books down and opened the door.

Thom peered out there was no body there, he swung it open wide and called down the corridor. Then he looked down, on the ground were three thick books, all bound in old worn leather, with yellowing crinkled pages. Thom's face split into a huge grin. He grabbed them and pressing them against his chest he went back into the small room.

The first book covered small spells, protection circles , charms, the second was half healing magic, and half curses and rather black magic. The third black book was the smallest out of them all, explained summoning and controlling demons. Thom found he couldn't read the black book for long with out his fingers turning cold. He spent the entire night reading before he fell asleep his violet eyes closing with exhaustion.

The next day Coram gruffly woke him up, Thom picked up his blotted half finished work and crawled to lessons. The masters looked surprised at him and his work. Thom was pale and quiet. His eyes had large dark bags under them his red hair stood violently out against his pinched skin.

"Are you ill?" asked Morgan impatiently waiting as he exited the classroom.

"No" croaked Thom yawning "just tired"

In the outside archery courts, a charm suddenly came to his mind. Thom eyes flew open, he looked around and as he drew his unsteady bow, he sharply and neatly drew the charm mark in his mind. The arrow sailed smoothly to the target, it hit the black dot perfectly in the middle, the arrow feathers unmoving in breeze, stiff and hard. Thom went to get his arrow in shocked silence. On his way back, Morgan clapped him on his back, sniffing he said half heartily "well done annoyingly perfect"

Alex lips curled over, he smiled at him from over the other side of the courts and Thom smiled just as subtly back.

After the day lessons Thom made his way to the Library he would have to hurry because he waited on Sir Myles.

Thom found what he wanted almost immediately, almost unnerving so. The couple of books that he got out were magic books on charms for weapons, then he hurried to dinner

As he sat in his room, Thom took his bow and started to put simply charms on them, in water that quickly dried out, so it couldn't be seen. But was an element so it would last for mush longer than a mind printed charm. He put several carefully chosen charms on the bows, it seemed stronger and just the right weight when he'd finished, it was steady and fitted perfectly into his palms. Smiling Thom slid the books under his bed as well as the bow, before starting the mounting homework.


	4. purple bruises

__

Fearless Lioness comes on smiling, "Thank you for the reviews, I'll try and sort out the punctuation on the other chapters, but my computer is acting up, again," sigh "Please review, I know you want, and if you don't…" lightning in background.

Alex walks on, " she doesn't own anything" disappears in puff of smoke.

"I like a man of few words," Lioness watches him go sighing.

Purple Bruises

The fiery woman watched as the grumpy little girl slumped in her chair as Duchess Kassal shouted at her.

"You missed the last four of Lady Acton's lesson," She shook her head, "Alanna look at your dress where have you been." Alanna looked up with sullen eyes "Outside."

Alanna ignored her as she continued to scold her.

Duchess Kassal ordered her to help out in the servants when she'd finished.

Alanna leapt to her feet and practically ran out of the room, tutting Duchess Kassal closed the swinging door.

Alanna skipped out the building merrily the sky was a greyish colour at the moment, she'd been at this horrible place for almost a month now.

Anna was sitting carefully pulling out weeds when she got there.

"Hi," she said sinking down next to her

Anna glared at her, Alanna frowned in confusion "What's wrong," she questioned feeling a little grumpy.

"Nothing go away," ordered Anna sharply

Alanna glared at her before stomping off her messy dress billowy behind her in the wind.

The kitchens where most of the servants were talking hushed as the frowning red head marched into the kitchen, "I've to come to you for a week," she said frowning.

The broad short chief grunted and pointed to a basket "Washing outside," he said shortly, sniffed stirring a large pot.

Alanna walked over to the large basket, it was much wider than herself and her arms were stretched to their full extent as she lugged it out. 

The washing flapped in the wind as Alanna struggled to get it down.

"I knew you were a servant," said a sickeningly content voice.

Alanna ground her teeth, and ignored the beautiful girl as she sailed over to her. Melissa was looking especially nice today. Her face split with a broad grin and her eyes danced. "Yes you're no better than a commoner," she carried on. Alanna looked up to the taller girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Leave me alone," she said carefully holding back the angry words that threatened to burst out.

"Don't talk back to me Farm Girl," Melissa snapped sharply as she looked down her long nose.

Alanna clenched her hands around the wire, it dug in deep to her palms and she wrenched her hands away, as the older girl laughed harshly.

"Your stupid as well as a Farm Girl."

Alanna suddenly swung at her, her sore hands clenched into fists.

Melissa eyes went wide and she didn't try to block the fist that hit her check. 

"Alanna!" a shocked Thea looked at her eyes displaying her emotions. "What are you doing?"

Melissa was sitting on the floor, eyes full of water and hands cupping her already swelling check.

Melissa screamed loudly, servants ran out and took in the scene with convicting eyes.

The cook grabbed Alanna roughly and started to drag her, Alanna pulled away and the cook grunted and let her fall to the floor. Alanna felt stones dig into her hands. 

"Its wasn't my fault she…"

Lady Acton watched her as she stormed across the grass, her skirts swishing, her eyes were narrowed and her lips draw back in thin lines.

Her claw hands grabbed Alanna's red hair and she pulled her up

Alanna twisted her head and her eyes watered as her long red hair was wrenched out her scalp.

She clutched her head, as Lady Acton rounded on her throwing the hair out her hands in disgust.

Then Anna walked over silently she pushed people away with a bat of her hands, her eyes were a smoky calm.

She held Lady Acton's elbow "She'll be punished," she said loudly into the woman's ear.

Alanna looked in Anna's smoky eyes, as she held out her hand "Come on, Alanna" she said softly but firm. Alanna stood up and followed her.

The fiery woman followed Lady Acton, "I wouldn't let you touch her again" she whispered in the Lady's ear, Lady Acton shivered as the woman disappeared in a display of bright lights.

Thom stoked the books covers and spins, his long fingers gracefully touching everyone on the shelf.

Finally he tugged a thick book off the shelf and carried into the tables in the middle of the library. Just then Alex padded softly into the library he nodded at Thom and gave the books in before coming over.

"more reading" he remarked quietly, Thom nodded, over the last month he and Alex had exchanged short conversations. Since neither of them was very open or talkative it was done in short sentences and single words. "nice shooting"

Thom allowed a smile on his face, all his arrows were charmed and his clothes were protected. "Thanks you're good to"

Alex nodded and sat down, he looked thoughtful before a veil slipped over his face. 

Ciaran watched them, _Alex would be a good porn to secure Thom's_ _safety _he though. He yawned and watched silently, drumming his fingers on his knee. He was just glad he didn't have to endure skull cracking visions anymore, still he was very bored.

Thom went stiff and his eyes went small. 

Alex was at once on his feet watching him blank faced. "Thom?" he asked softly.

Thom snapped out of it he looked down at his hands palm had purple bruises on and his head hurt, he touched his hair and a few strands fell out.

Alex was watching him unsure what to do, "You ok"

Thom nodded, his throat was hurting it felt like fire was running up and down his neck. "I'm ok" he said "it was nothing." Absently touched the scar on his left palm where Alanna had cut him with a knife.

Thom shivered and nodded, Alex looked at him out the corners of his eyes. "See you," he said softly before walking out.

Ciaran rubbed his chin, "What happened" he said to himself, he closed his eyes and his body twisted and cracked before turning into a fine black haired dog.

He padded to Thom who looked uneasily at him.

"go away." Thom told the dog, the dog sat down, his tail beating the floor.

Then it licked his face, Thom tensed and looked at it eyes wide.

"Go away!" he told the dog again and picked up his books and walked away, the dog followed him walking behind him almost politely.

At his door, Thom glared at dog and shut him out.

As he turned round Thom let out a gasp of surprise and dropped his books, the dog looked at him happily batting his tail against the floor.

"I'm not gonna get rid of you am I?" sighed Thom in defeat as he looked out the shutters. 

The dog gave a bark, and Thom groaned.

He wandered if Alanna would come on midwinter, he hoped so. Thom touched the purple bruises on his hands thoughtfully, before gingerly opening his magic books and started to read.


	5. Black rat

__

Lioness smiling walks on "well I really like this one. Sorry Thom isn't in it but it's really long and really good, since I'm only getting one review every chapter I'm gonna ask you to review again if you've reviewed before, just so I have enough confidence to write. By the way if you like Alex go and read my other fic about his sister. Now read and review!"

Alanna watched daydreaming as the leaves fell off the trees, Anna was looking from the other side of the garden, with a frown firmly set on her dark face.

"Watch the space around the leaves!" said their art teacher waving her arms and hands everywhere.

Alanna hide her face in her skirt groaning, she couldn't take it anymore, after nearly two months of living under the glares of Duchess Kassal and more elaborate punishments of Lady Acton, Alanna was sure she was going to go insane.

"Hey Farm girl!" hissed Melissa under her breath, prodding her.

Alanna twisted to face her falling off the stool she was sat on. There were muffled giggles. Alanna clenched her fists, and glared trying to stop herself from hitting the sneering blonde girl.

"Alanna?" said the art teacher with a mildly tedious expression.

Alanna said quickly before she could stop herself "It was that little …that little…snot cod, she called me a farm girl!"

Everyone gasped, and the teacher pointed a shaky finger at the kitchen door. Alanna brushed herself off and bowed mockingly at Melissa before jauntily walking away.

As she went into the kitchen she was ignored by the numerous staff and went start to Grunt, the chief as she called him.

"You again" he grunted living up to his name.

"Yeah, what should I do"

"pots" he said shortly pointing a fat finger at the large washing basin filled with dirty pots.

Alanna groaned and muttering curses under her breath she started to scrub the plates.

After nearly an hour Thea came into the kitchen, she hadn't talked to Alanna since she'd hit Melissa.

"Lady Acton wants to see you" she told her, her eyes sad.

Alanna's shoulder's slumped and she followed the round girl as she walked out the kitchens.

"Listen Alanna, I don't think that you should hit anyone no matter what, and I'm not using it as an excuse or anything" Thea took a breath "But I heard Melissa and saw her poking you, and she is a snot cod"

Alanna looked sheepish at the name she'd called Melissa "Are you my friend" she asked as they walked to Lady Acton's study.

"Yeah, Alanna you're not gonna be staying for long are you?" she asked

Alanna frowned and sighing said "not if I can help it"

Thea bit her lip before shrugging and walking off.

A curled hand snaked out the door, it grasped at Alanna's collar and pulled her inside.

The dim light of the office made Lady Acton's bony face look even more scary and sharp.

"You, you little witch" her hand came and slapped Alanna across the face, sneering she dragged the girl to a flight of stairs.

"You need to be taught a lesson Alanna" she growled throwing the girl at the stairs, Alanna scrambled away, her hands clenching into fists.

Lady Acton's palm smashed into her face, "I warned you" she said breathlessly and grabbed Alanna's collar and yanked her up to the tower.

When Alanna got there, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. A pale smiling face met hers, Alanna pushed and twisted out of the woman's grip before diving to the far side of the room.

There was a large window facing the gates, it's light curtains billowing in the breeze, Lady Acton breathed in deeply.

"I knew you were a bad egg the moment I saw you" she hissed not turning around, Alanna felt her stomach roll and edged to the door slowly.

"I spent my whole life turning girls into ladies," Lady Acton spun and yanked Alanna's head to her own, "I never taught one who isn't perfect, of course you don't count"

"Your mad" whispered Alanna, her hand thrust up pushing the woman's face away.

They struggled around the room, in the end, Alanna's arm was painfully twisted behind her back and she was standing next to the window.

"Please don't push me" she begged

"I'm just scaring you" laughed her teacher.

Alanna felt bile rise up in her mouth as she looked over the stone edge, the ground loomed nearer. She looked at the woman's glowing face, and sucked in her breath hard, Lady Acton was completely crazy.

Lady Acton gave her a nudge "Stand on the ledge" she said quickly.

Alanna struggled but Lady Acton's twisted her arm to the point of breaking, so she pulled forward. 

Her feet slipped out from under her and her arm gave a pop, as she sank to the ground screaming. Lady Acton tripped over Alanna, her hands clutching the ledge as her body sailed over her head. 

A black rat waddled over, a red tongue slipping out it's mouth, Alanna looked at through bleary eyes. She was slumped on the ground her eyes rolling back into her skull as she fought unconsciousness before she fell into the darkness.

The rat fur and bones twisted, it grew and stretched until the fiery woman stood looking over Lady Acton.

"Who are you to touch the girl" she demanded her voice booming.

Lady Acton's fingers slid closer to the edge "Help me" she pleaded.

The fiery woman walked closer her eyes blank, her foot came and stepped on to Lady Acton's finger, they crushed them, making her fingers break and loose their grip, Lady Acton screamed before falling away from the tower, her calls echoing off the buildings.

Alanna awoke to the pain in her shoulder.

Thea and Anna stood staring at her, "What?" she asked groggily

Thea leapt at her sinking down beside her "Oh Alanna, how could" she sobbed into her covers.

"How could I what?" she asked

Thea lifted her face a little "You pushed Lady Acton out the window, Alanna" her voice grew hysterical "How could you not remember that"

"No I didn't, I swear" Alanna said just as franticly back.

"Shush" hissed Anna.

Thea turned her tearful eyes on her "How can you be so emotionless, Anna, ?. When Alanna just gone and killed someone" she wailed

"Because she didn't kill her" said Anna

"You mean she's alive" Thea breathed hopefully.

"No, I mean Alanna didn't kill her, a woman did, a woman on fire" she said frowning

"How do you know" demanded Thea.

Anna looked uncomfortable before saying quietly "The roses told me"

"Is she awake" yelled a voice from the other side of the door, both girls went pale.

"Alanna they're gonna take you away" whispered Thea, she hugged Alanna tightly "Please tell me you didn't kill her?" 

"I didn't" Alanna winced at the pain in her shoulder.

Thea and Anna nodded and Anna quietly opened the shutters, while Thea grabbed Alanna's shoes. "here" she shoved them into Alanna's hands, "Put them on" Anna ordered her, "Climb onto the roof and go to the west side down the drain pipes, there's a rose garden there, go through them and you'll come to a road, run Alanna, don't get caught or else you'll die."

Thea threw her arms around her "I'll always be your friend, Alanna"

Anna nodded in agreement "we've got your back" she said quietly

Alanna shoved her feet into the shoes painfully and ran to the window, she threw herself out, her arm grabbed the rungs and she hosted her herself up. 

Her other arm refused to respond to her minds desperate pleas, so she made slow process as she climbed up the wall, when she reached the top, she fell to her knees, her breath ragged, and her eyes watering.

Then she saw where she had to go, she had to go past the tower.

Alanna shook as she slid down the drain pipe, her useless arm dangling at her side. The roses were thick bushes with no flowers just large thorns. Alanna paused as she saw the red blood that stained the floor.

"Hey!" someone called, without looking Alanna ran full pelt at the roses, they parted for her, before shutting behind her sharply. Alanna crawled through the bushes, the sun was setting and the light was dim, she could hear the people as they fought to get through the roses. 

Fuelled by fear she scrambled through and out the tunnel of thorns her legs and arms scratched and cut, she saw the road and ran down it.


	6. Green eyed boy

__

Alanna crawls on "She's trying to kill me, Help…" trails off as she dragged away.

Fearless Lioness appears "Now what is she on about?" rubs blood off face "Ok, please read and review, I would like more than one this time" sigh "Is anybody really reading this?" big eyes and pout.

"This was hard to write cos I had a major writers block, but it will do till I get more reviews… hint, hint"

Thom awoke with the short haired dog licking his face. He sat up gingerly aware of the pain in his shoulder.

He looked around, a healer busied himself a bit off, "You ok?" he asked gruffly seeing Thom was awake "You just fell over outside, out cold you were," he said prodding and poking the boy.

Thom sat up his eyes wide, his fingers ran along the fine scar on his left hand.

The door swung open and Alex slipped in, "You don't look good" he stated dryly.

"No.." Thom's brow crinkled, "Alex do you have magic?" he asked

Alex raised a dark eyebrow. "Not a speck," he said "Why?"

Thom looked at the healer, he raised his hands "Ex-cu-se me!" he dragged out the words before walking out.

Thom slid of the bed and said hesitantly, "I have a twin sister, and before I left she cut my palm and her own, and pressed them together"

Alex looked at the younger boy his face expressionless, "Sorry Thom I don't have magic" he pressed his lips together "I can ask Jon if you want?" 

Thom wrinkled his nose "No thanks"

Just then Gary waltzed in "Come on Alex" he looked at Thom shamelessly before giving a shrug and dragging Alex out.

Thom watched them go, he didn't care for people that much so he had no want to be in a group such as Alex's.

A bark awoke him from his thoughts, and Thom glaring at the dog, padded to the door.

"I don't have any food you know" he said feeling foolish for talking to a dog.

The dog just wagged his tail, and Thom muttering curses walked with the dog back to his room.

He looked out, it was Spring, but still cold, he knew Alanna wouldn't like it

He got out his magic books and gingerly opened the black book, his fingers caressing the leather edges.

He opened it, when the dog slipped under his legs and nipped his knees.

The book fell across his room without a noise. Thom frowning picked it up, it had opened near the back. Almost at once words sprang out at him.

__

Blood Magic

Blood magic is normal magic strengthen with blood. 

__

People used to use Blood Magic as sealers for promises, but today it is used as binding or tying two or more people together.

One person will get the other's pain, or anger, while the other person can get strength and even health.

Both can draw on any magical powers the other may have.

Blood ties are a rare type of magic….

Thom glared at the book and threw it back across the room in a fit of anger.

He remembered the pain in his shoulder that the healer had healed and wondered how Alanna had hurt herself.

Alanna stumbled her thin night-dress splashed with dirty rain water.

Groaning she slowly got up her eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

Her limbs struggled to keep moving, wearily she sank in front of a large tree, it's flowers just beginning to bud.

Her back fell against the trunk and her head lolled forward.

Alanna was drained after five restless hours of running and walking through woodland, her whole body was aching and her brain numb.

Jason wrinkled his nose, he walked with ease through the thick under growth. His footing light, and his green eyes sharp.

He froze, his ears straining, then he heard it again, and his footing even lighter approached the noise.

A small figure lay curled up under a tree, wild bright red hair flaring around her. Jason tilted his head to the side and the turned and sparing a glance over his shoulder as ran and skidded down the hill to the road. He ran in a pony, and ignoring the angry cried that followed he raced round to front wagon.

"If that boy doesn't get here soon, I swear to the goddess I'm going to skin him alive" a woman's shrill voice echoed around the wagon, as Jason lightly swung on.

"Calm down," said a deep voice as Jason appeared in to view.

Jason looked and breathlessly pointed out the window, as the trail of wagons, animals and people went down the great road.

"What it is, Jason" said the man rubbing his large round figure.

"There's a girl" his eyes were wide, "Ah think she's dead"

The man paused looking thoughtful, before he shouted, his voice rumbling like thunder in his chest "STOP!" he called. Jason leapt off, "come on" he pointed.

Alanna awoke feeling the swaying of the bed underneath her.

She bolted up and promptly fell out of the hammock she had been lying in.

A wide eyed boy scampered in, he, smiled.

"Ya know ah thought you was dead" he said quickly "ah mean ya was just lying under the tree"

Alanna rubbed her aching head.

Just then a gaint man walked into the wobbling wagon.

"Jason, go see you mother" he said, Jason moaned and mumbling swung gracefully out the door.

"So kid, what's your name" he said bluntly his eyes sparkling.

"A… Lana" she said sadly remembering what awaited her if she was caught.

The man smiled at her almost wickedly, "So Lana, what you doing out here"

"Running away" Alanna said.

He shrugged "So where you going"

"I'm… wandering" she said

"Listen I run a type of travelling circus"

Alanna looked at him curiously, "Oh…"

"So since you've got no where to go, you can stay with us for a little while," he patted her on the back in friendship.

"No I couldn't…" Alanna remembered the poster Anna had given her, the lady with long curved swords.

"Well" he looked thoughtfully at her and then snapped his fingers "I know we'll give you a ride, and when you see where you wanna get off you can just say so"

"But" Alanna looked at her hands "How can I repay you" she asked softly.

The man shrugged "Listen L' we need all the help we can get, everytime we stop, we get to get things set up, same when we leave" he smiled and said his eyes twinkling "You never know you might want to try something"

"Ok, emm… what's your name"

"Joab Taylor" he said "the ring master, at your service"

As he left, a red eyed rat crept in the wagon, it's eyes glowed as it watched Alanna. A tiny pink tongue darted out of it's mouth showing white pearly teeth.

nuitnothing- write more (hee, hee, I kill myself) __


	7. white lies

__

Fearless Lioness run away from little house, where screaming parents are telling her to do homework "Sorry it took me a while getting this up, what can I say , we all have parents. This one a longy through, so that should make up for it. You now the route, but if you don't **R 'n' R, **I didn't do any Thom smacks self Oops"

"Alex?" Gary asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah," Alec's dark eyes looked at him.

Gary frowned "I didn't know you liked that Thom kid"

"He's quiet" Alex said shortly as they went into Raoul 's room.

The next day Alanna awoke to the thud of hammers.

"What?" she moaned rolling over, and falling yet again out the hammock.

Just then Jason came in, throwing open the wooden door.

"Lana!" he yelled sickeningly happy.

Alanna glared at him from the floor "Yes?" she asked grumpily.

"We're setting up" he said, and grabbed her arm.

Jason led her to another wagon, "Some girls live here they're bound to have clothes"

Alanna muttered curses allowed herself to be dragged up the small stairs and into a base of giggling girls.

"Oh isn't she darling" said one, grabbing her check, 

"Poor thing" cooed another, spinning her around.

"Looks, half starved" and Alanna was dragged around the room.

A small girl looked her over, "She's got nice hair" she said, pushing the others away.

"Hey!" yelled Jason.

"Jason!" they shouted as one.

"Oh brother" Alanna said, sure they were all going to faint.

"Lana hears needs some Clothes, ah was thinking, maybe ya could maybe led her some"

"The poor thing, no clothes!" said the oldest.

"We're so big she'll look drowned.!" cooed the second

"I'm sure that we can find something," the third put in

"She's so skinny and short" said the smallest pushing her way through. Alanna was looking at them wide eyed, as she was pulled around until, she was thoroughly dizzy.

In the end the smallest grudging gave up a few pair of old clothes.

After she was dressed Jason led Alanna around.

"Ya ok?" he asked grinning evilly.

Alanna glared at him "it was awful I was sure they were going to pull me to bits"

Jason tried to stop the laughter but to no avail, and led the glaring Alanna around.

"Ok, first we have to set it up" he told, someone already went to the owner of the field and asked if we could set up 'ere"

Alanna nodded as he continued happily.

Alanna spent the morning helping set up the large tents and stalls.

Her arms and legs ached after months of living in a convent.

"Weakling" sniffed Jason as he heaved a sack over his shoulder. Glaring Alanna watched her trot away.

"Hey L'" called Joab.

Alanna turned to face him, her red hair falling over her face.

"Wanna help us?" he asked, already steering her to a slim, long faced woman.

She raised one eyebrow and shrugged "Follow me" she said her hips swinging as walked off.

The woman made her carry box after of box of heavy props to the large tent.

Alanna muttered as she hobbled back, her foot was killing after she'd dropped something on it.

"That's about it, people!" boomed Joab's voice at the end of the day.

Alanna flopped down, on a patch of grass.

"Now, lets get supper ready"

Alanna was quiet relived when they didn't pick her to help cook. Not that she could anyway.

Jason awoke her roughly, half way through the meal, Alanna responded by hitting him in the face in a half asleep daze, and the end of the day, she rolled wearily into the hammock, her eyelids shutting almost at once.

The next day Alanna walked around the little camp, at the back of the large tent. Animals were being thoroughly cleaned and people were washing and drying clothes, and glittery costumes.

"Ok L'" said Joab, "you and Jason have to hand out these" he stuffed a wade of posters in their hands, "Make sure you stick some up,"

"Er… Joab, where are we" 

A rumbling laugh echoed out his mouth "a small town, just out of the capital"

Alanna heart stopped "are we going to the palace?" she asked hopefully

Joab shrugged his broad shoulders, "Who knows maybe"

Alanna and Jason walked to the town, "Circus!" bellowed Jason, causing Alanna to jump out her skin.

"Circus!

"Ok, you go that way" Jason said between bellows "I'll met you back here"

Alanna grumbled as she complied, she picked her way almost daintily around the rubbish on the floor, and went down the large worn dirt road.

At first she was unsure about how to give people things, but in the end she just crammed it into their hands and ran off.

The fiery woman watched her wriggle her way through the crowds. She wrinkled her nose and a poster flew towards her. "Hmm" she said, her eyes on fire.

Just then Ciaran appeared in a flurry of lights.

"Hello" he said softly. She twisted around, her eyes full before a veil fell over her face.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Why do watch this twin, when you asked me to save the other"

The fiery woman turned away "I want both of them to live" she told him.

Ciaran pulled away "I never said she wouldn't" his eyes were narrowed and his voice suspicious.

"I know…" she stuttered "It's just she was nearly killed before"

Ciaran leant over her, "do you remember how many gifts I gave you?" he demanded.

The fiery nodded not trusting herself to talk.

"What were they" Ciaran moved closer.

"You gave me your visions" she said huskily "You told me what would happen to Thom"

Ciaran nodded "I brought you back from the dead, so you could watch your children, Lady Bella of Trebond"

The woman ducked her head her checks colouring even more in shame as she remembered her existence as a mortal.

Ciaran smiled grimly "I gave you a second chance, I came to you and you agreed to take the visions if I saved your son"

Bella bit her lip "By Alanna, " she murmured.

"Is alive!" Ciaran looked as dark lights twirled round him "But that can be changed" and he disappeared.

The fiery woman looked at her daughter, the short, stubborn girl and questioned her decision to change destiny.

She rubbed her head as a vision over took her, she scanned then crowd and her fiery figure twisted and bent to a small black, red eyed rat, that raced through the hoards of people.

Alanna put a poster up against a wall, it was wet and slimy and the paper didn't move.

Suddenly a hairy arm snaked around her waist, and she was pulled into the shadows. A scream was cut of abruptly, as a damp dirty cloth was put over her mouth.

Alanna gagged on the foul material, the stench clogging up her nose.

She struggled her hand groping around, the person holding her threw her against a wall, and Alanna tried to shake the stars out her vision as he approached. At least the material was gone, a foul smelling mouth panted next to her ear, "Money, girl" it wheezed.

Alanna froze "I don't have any" she moved in mid sentence and darted away. The lumbering man's reflexes were slowed down drink and drug and he grasped air, as Alanna ran full pelt away.

The slim long faced woman was in the alley and Alanna ran straight into her, she looked at, and said slowly. "You need to learn how to fight, properly" and a hand on shoulder led her back to the camp. "By the way I'm Ayla"


	8. Brown Rope

Fearless Lioness runs on "I am so sorry, I've being to busy starting fics, to finish this one, well I will. And hopefully this chapter cleared up any questions you had about Why Alanna and Thom's mum is alive, if not you can just say and I'll write it specially at the bottom next time"

* * *

Ayla and Alanna trained nearly every day for a week, the spring finally turned to summer. Alanna started to learn slowly, exercising her unused muscles and coping the movements, Ayla did.

After a while, Ayla gave her a staff, "Are we going to learn sword fighting like at palace?" Alanna asked breathlessly.

Ayla raised an eyebrow, and shook her head "No, we're going to learn much more useful moves, We have a lot of different people here and I use the best points out of all of them." Ayla said her voice a little proud.

The staff, was surprising heavy in her hands, "It will be easier to handle a sword, now" Ayla said. Then she suddenly moved as if to hit her Shin, Alanna jumped back, "Why you do that" she demanded.

"I wanted you to block me" Ayla told her, she swung at her shin again. Alanna moved her staff, but to slowly and she felt a sharp rap on her leg.

After nearly two hours of gruelling practice, Joab called them to help.

Alanna moaned as she walked, rubbing her bruised shins.

Jason was smiling at her, his lips seemed to stretch from one ear to the next.

"What wrong with you" snapped Alanna, Jason smiled even wider if that was possible.

"Guess what?" he jumped around her, as she walked to the back of the circus, away from the clear space, where people would be walking around in, Jason stepped in front of her, "Go on guess"

Alanna stopped and put her hands on her hips in expiration "I don't know, Pigs decided to fly" she growled throwing her arms in the air.

"Nope" Jason let the sarcasm roll of him "I found out something you can do in the circus" he clapped his hands and dragged her to a small tent near the very back of the camp, the place where the poorest least important people were camped out.

Stretching the length of the tent about a tight rope, about six inches of the ground. Alanna looked uncertainly at Jason.

Jason smiled and jumped onto the taunt rope, her walked wobbly to the centre, his arms out.

"Come on Lana" he said, holding out his hand.

Alanna sighed and took his hand. The rope swung dangerously from side to side, and Alanna grabbed hold of Jason who fell to the floor, with a wide eyed redhead on top of him.

"Not bad" gasped Jason.

Lady Bella of Trebond was watching her daughter in the shape of a rat, with black hair and red eyes.

She tilted her head to the side as Alanna fell off the rope once again.

Despite once being human she couldn't quite figure out why anyone would want to walk on a rope. It brought back the fact that she'd been dead for quite some time.

The rat's head lolled as Bella had a vision. Ciaran the handsome spirit-man had once been trouble or gifted as he'd said with the very same visions. But now Bella had them, the mind splitting glimpses of the future.

Ciaran had approached her telling her of her son who was going to die.

Bella had begged him to help her save her son, and she had forgotten her peaceful existence and her daughter.

Ciaran had said he would bring them both into the normal world, if she would take his visions. Bella had readily agreed.

The black rat was lying down, as pain racked it's small frame.

What a fool she'd been. The visions weren't a gift they were a curse, and she was sure they'd make her crazy soon.

But Ciaran had forgotten one thing, Bella had seen the future. A future with out the lioness, she wasn't going to let that happen.

The black rat stood and silently walked away into the night, her tail flicking behind her.

Thom yawned, the dog butted his hand with a wet nose, and he punched it by accident.

"Sorry" he said as they dog, sat cross eyed looking at his red nose.

Thom remembered what he had been going to do last night. It looked like he was going to be hot again today.

Thom shoulder twitched and he frowned, it had been weeks since it had been hurt. The dog walked a little bit further than necessary as Thom walked to class.

Prince Jonathon, Gary and Alex were just in front of hum.

"Hey" Alex said, as Thom slid past the slow moving boys.

Thom nodded in greeting as Gary cracked a rude joke, sending burst of laughter down the corridor.

"It that a dog?" asked Gary, as the short haired dog, slid around them to follow Thom.

Thom glanced over his shoulder at the dog "I don't want him, you can have him" he said, the others were confused by his bitter tone, so Thom added a little gentler "If you want"

Jon reached out a hand, the dog eyes caught his and then the dog started to growl, he advanced on the prince, his teeth bared.

"Stop!" commanding Thom his eyes wide, he looked at the angry glared "I didn't do that" he said id his own defence.

Jonathon turned his gaze on the dog, and shrugged thoughtfully.

Thom took his place in the classroom, in the middle at the end.

A yawn splashed across his face.

"Thom" hissed Alex, and he turned surprised to the other boy "You ok?" he asked

Thom yawned again and nodded "Just tired"

The priest saw them and slapped a ruler in front of Thom "What are you two doing, No talking" he growled sharply.

Just then someone knocked on the door, a large fat man walked in, his hair thinning and falling away, and his eyes like frozen glass.

"Thom of Trebond" he asked icily.

Thom looked up, with a raised eyebrow, his inside shaking.

"Ye… Yes?" he asked

The man frowned at his small figure and shrugged "Come with me"

The priest looked at him, indignant "Excuse me!" he snarled

"With your permission, of course." sneered the man leading Thom away.

The man took him to an empty classroom, he sat heavily down, and Thom stood shivering "Your sister" he said to Thom he looked at him, "Has killed someone"

Thom's mind couldn't connect, "No she hasn't" he said in denial.

"yes she has. Alanna is a fugitive" he rolled his head on his shoulder "If you see of hear from her, you must tell me immediately" he ordered Thom his voice lowered "Or you could get taken to court as well"

"You mean she's run away?" asked Thom to the man

He nodded "Yes she's dangerous, Kid" and he stood and lumbered to the door "I'll be in touch"

Thom sank to floor "Alanna, why?" he asked to the empty room.


	9. Bronze Costume

"Hey guys, er Hello" Echoes around empty room "Ok I know I haven't updated for a while but this is ridiculous. I just had a block of exams, but I did a short chapter just to keep you going as soon as I could"

* * *

Bronze costume

Ayla brushed her neatly chopped hair, She looked at the swords on the wall, she was a highly skilled swordsman or woman.

She picked one up and expertly swirled in around, not like knights, but with skill and natural balance. Alanna had a feel for the warrior arts, she may be able to defeat her one day, but not now after all she was the woman who carried swords.

Alanna wobbled and fell off the rope, before getting back on and having another go.

Jason watched her and wrinkled his nose, "you odd" he told her causing her to fall off the rope in shock,

"Hey!" she said sitting up "I was getting good, why am I odd"

Jason shrugged "your determined" he said with a note of jealousy.

Alanna shrugged "I know, always have been, just ask my brother"

"Brother?" Alanna bit her lip, she hadn't told anyone anything about her life before the circus. Jason stepped further into the tent.

"yeah, older brother, wanted to be a knight" she told him quickly. Jason shrugged.

"So did I, but they only let Nobles in the palace."

"No girls either" they both were silent thinking about how things were unfair.

"We're going to Corus, You could see your brother then" said Jason.

"When" asked Alanna eagerly

"Two weeks or so" Jason shrugged "We'll stay here for a bit and it hard to get to Corus at this time of year"

"I like summer better than winter" said Alanna.

Jason shrugged, a cold breeze blasted them "Weird summer we're having"

Thom closed his eyes, books and papers were spread out around him.

He felt the violet ball and nudged it, it moved and shimmered and he pulled it out to cover his hands, a plain, silver backed mirror lay in front of him and Thom, his hands full of purple power pressed his palms into the reflective surface. It shimmered and rippled and Thom clapped his hands, he scribbled something down on a sheet of paper, before picking up the mirror, it felt cool and smooth in his hands.

"I who made you command you open no secrets to anyone but me" he said softly whispering a small spell he had read, he said a word of command and a bang went through the room.

He was glad he had put mufflers on his room.

Thom looked in the mirror, the surface was suddenly liquid it parted to show a face a perfect emotionless face. Time for a test.

"Show me my father" he said.

The face nodded and the purple tinted liquid caved in and levelled out to show a dim study, books and paper stacked high.

A man was lying asleep across the desk, his uncut beard blowing as he snored. Then the image started to pick up lines of purple through the image and the purple liquid parted again and rolled back to just a mirror.

Thom looked happily, he traced a symbol on the mirror surface, and the solid turned to liquid once again. The perfect sonic face stared at him.

"Show me Alanna, my sister" he told the face.

The liquid evened out and Alanna flickered on. She was talking to a grinning boy, they were sitting near the fire, and people poured around them, mostly heading for the large stripped tent.

Some came towards them and Alanna and the boy gave them crudely carved wooden cups splashing with water..

This wasn't really telling Thom anything, just then the door was knocked on. Thom hastily pushed everything under his bed, before leaping up to open it.

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I didn't see you in after noon lessons" he drawled "I wondered what happened to you"

Thom looked at him his shoulders slumped "My twin … my twin killed someone"

Alex hesitated before patting Thom's back, "I found your dog sniffing around my room" he told him, and the short haired dog shuffled into his room.

"Thanks" said Thom

"Anytime" said Alex and gave a slight grin.

Alanna shivered "I think everyone's gone in, and it's not like we have anymore water"

Jason shook his head "We have to wait here." He told her.

"Why?" she snapped shivering "You know I don't like the cold"

Jason frowned and pushed her over.

Alanna leapt to her feet fully intent on killing him.

The wiry boy ran and skipped away from her, until she was tired and hot.

"Better?" he asked with a grin.

Alanna glared at him from the floor and pulled him down.

"You're getting quicker" he said grudgingly. "I got something for you" he said smiling at her, and practically picked her up and carried her to his father's wagon.

"One day you'll be able to go in the big tent so your going to need a costume."

He led her to a large tent and kicked it open, before handing her a folded parcel tied with string.

Alanna opened it, a shimmering coppery gold costume slid like silk in her hands.

She held it up, a leotard and tight leggings, it glittered and shimmered in the dim light.

The beads and sequins shinned as it caught the light.

"What about your costume?" she asked him, wide eyed at the glittery material.

Jason shrugged "I don't need one, I don't do anything"

Alanna paused and hugged him "Thanks Jason" she said

Jason looked at her blushing "Hey I didn't make it" he said "I mean I can't even make tea!"

* * *

Maria- Ayla is the swords woman that Alanna saw on the poster, she works at the circus


	10. blue birthdays

Fearless lioness creeps on, in large protective bubble. Boos are heard

"Sorry, my computer got taken away, thank you for the reviews, I was working on a system, where I had to have double the number of review as chapters, so that's two reviews a chapter but I've away so long I have to throw that away. It's all coming together soon, Alanna and Thom will meet. Does anyone want pairings? I hadn't planned on it but as a sorry I let anyone who wants it have a say" 

I'm also running out of colours for my chapter titles, what a shame

* * *

Thom was slammed roughly into the wall. The large bully snickered as Thom tried desperately to hit him.

Thom felt anger boil inside him, he held out his hand and a tiny flame flickered, it shone brightly and bully staggered back.

"Why don't you pick on some more your size" said a cold voice.

Prince Jonathon and Gary watched him.

The ugly boy snickered and swore before running away.

Thom bent over as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"fine" he hissed, his checks burning with shame and humiliation.

Jon and Gary alarmed at Thom's defensiveness, backed off and slipped away.

"You're a bit scary sometimes" said Alex as Thom marched stiffly back to his room.

"Well excuse me" Thom snarled.

Alex slipped in front of him, "What's your problem" he asked frowning.

Thom hesitated, "nothing, it's my sister" he said

Alex raised a dark eyebrow "You're twin right?"

"yeah, well it's nearly our birthday" Thom told Alex

Alex gave a ghost of a smile and took Thom by the arm.

"Come on,"

Thom shivered in excited fear as they slipped out to the city.

It was dark and they should be asleep, his purple eyes were wide as he stared hungrily at the shops and stalls that covered the city.

Alex pushed his mouth close with a slender finger "Stop staring, farm boy" he said.

George whistled as he walked to the Dancing Dove, two pages walked past him, a scrawny violet eyed kid caught his gaze.

Images flashed through his head, Dog, rat, two identical boys.

George his mind filled with half images ran into them.

"Sorry" Said Thom.

George raised an eyebrow, Alex stared at him suspiciously.

"you're a thief" he stated

George smiled "Nah, I'm in the business of buying and selling, George at your service"

Thom looked at him strangely "Thom"

"Tell you what you haven't seen me and I'll make sure no one takes your purses, bad time to be out"

Thom suddenly snapped his fingers "You the man in the crowd!" he exclaimed.

George shrugged "yep, been at the palace?" he asked.

Alex was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his face in shadow when he suddenly grabbed both Thom and George and dragged them next to him.

A cart rumbled past them.

"I'm your debt, Page Alex" George bowed low to Alex, a grin on his face, making his nose look smaller. "If either of you need me, go to the dancing dove, I'll be there."

* * *

Alanna began to change as they moved closer to Corus.

Her arms got stronger and her balance improved, the time spent with Ayla had made her reflexes improve and she started to move with a unconscious grace unknown to pages at the palace.

Alanna pulled the bronze costume up to her neck, she twirled around, the light catching it and making her shimmer.

Jason was groaning from outside, loudly making his boredom heard.

"If I had known you were going to spent hours in there looking at yourself I wouldn't have given you anything"

Alanna grinned to herself and twirled around again, they were going to the Corus soon, she wound her shoulder length hair round her fingers.

She wondered if people knew, what would her brother say.

Her good mood evaporated at the thought of Thom not believing her.

She looked at her bright red hair and at her narrowed. Her hand grasped the scissors.

Alanna muttered under her breath as she and Jason handed out circus posters.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked

Jason took a deep breath "because the girls saw your hair, and they screamed so you screamed and I screamed 'cause you lot are really loud, but I scared the elephant who ran and knocked over Ayla's swords which cut the tent, which covered…"

Alanna put a hand over his mouth "ok, ok stop, please" she hissed, Alanna and Jason slipped into Corus's busy streets, her eyes were wide as she looked around, and her mind made her see Thom at the corner of her vision.

"we should spilt up" Alanna suggested.

Jason shrugged "Met you at the gate" he said and.

Alanna watched him as he twisted and moved through the crowd, she touched her cropped hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear before walking purposely to the palace.

A hand grasped her shoulder and spun her round.

"Thom?" said a grinning twinkling eyed thief.

"no" Alanna tensed, and slipped away from the strange man.

"I'm his twin brother, Alan"

"Why aren't you at the palace?" George frowned, and crossed his arms suspiciously, knowing that something was a little off with Alan.

"I went to learn sorcery, I've some to see him" she said, "can you get a hold of Thom for me?" she asked

"Sure what's in it for me" George asked slyly

Alanna pressed a poster into his hands, "Can you tell him to come to the circus tonight, and that his twin brother Alan wants to explain"

George nodded unsure why he agreed to help this strange little boy.

"I'm George you can find me at the Dancing Dove"

Alanna thanked him and ran off, stuffing posters into people's hands.


	11. Violet Scars

Cheers for me I updated.

Ok so it isn't coming together, I'm just making it up as I go along, so it's going to be a surprise (for all of us). I'm having trouble continuing this fic at the minute but I will drag something together for my three faithful reviewers out there. You know the drill, please RR.

* * *

Thom stared at George, he had been for the last ten minutes. Alanna was trying to contact him, he knew it. Alanna wanted to talk to him, she … she had killed someone.

George was growing uncomfortable under Thom's glare and prodded the boy's shoulders.

Thom looked at him "Will you take me there, I don't know where to go"

* * *

Alanna lay in her hammock, her mouth was set in a grin. She was going to see Thom. As she lay staring and grinning dumbly at the roof, she realised what little she had to hold onto, the thought of seeing Thom was one of them.

Her eyes were heavy suddenly and Alanna gave herself up to sleep.

She drifted, almost floated along, the once grand hall was dim and the few lights were flickering casting eerie shadows on the wall.

Alanna saw three animals out the corner of her eye, a Black rat, a short haired dog and a large black bird.

In the centre of the room, someone was lying on the floor, Alanna bit back a scream as she looked into Jason's dead face. In a flick of an eye, he changed becoming a fiery woman, then the grinning thief George and a black haired blue eyed boy, who even in death gave an aura of royalty.

Alanna tried to scream as he changed to Thom, his hair cut short and his violet eyes washed out and dull. Thom altered slightly his lips became fuller and redder his lashes longer, his eyebrows more arched. Alanna folded as she looked at her own dead body.

"See your poison" hissed a chilling voice.

Alanna twisted around as something wrapped around her legs and arms.

"Let me go!"

"Lana!"

Alanna fell from her twisted hammock, luckily the sessions with Ayla had paid off and her body acted instinctually and her hands came and slapped the ground before rolling over.

Jason flew into the room, and not so gracefully landed next to her.

Alanna eyes still held the image of him dead on the floor.

"Come on, you've been sleeping all day"

"I have?" Alanna echoed.

"Come on, the circus is about to start"

"It is?" Alanna said dumbly back.

Jason rolled his eyes at her climbing, awkwardly out the door muttering _girls_.

* * *

Thom listened as someone patrolled the halls, as the noise grew less he leapt silently out of bed, his clothes already on, and slid clumsily out the window, his shoes clasped in his fist.

He landed and stuffed his feet into his shoes before running hastily to the gate.

George was leaning against the wall, his eyes staring out the shadows.

As Thom slipped through the gates and his hands snapped out and pulled the boy to him.

"Come on, kid" he said gruffly, his eyes darting around, cold sweat was running down his back and the hairs on the back of his neck were humming with tension.

Something was going to go wrong, George just knew it.

* * *

Ciaran watched Alanna from under his eyelashes. She kept twitching and looking straight at him. Ciaran resisted the urge to snap her neck.

He wasn't alive yet, just living like a shadow in the human world, but his Nephew would bring him back, oh yes, Roger would. It would be a crying shame if he was too dead to do it through.

"Why are you Ciaran" asked Bella nervously.

Ciaran looked at her, Bella's eyes showed of ghosts of pain flickering beneath the surface. She was stooped and weary, his gift had taken it's toll on her, just like he'd planed

"I thought you wanted Thom to Live, Bella" Ciaran snapped his eyes suspicious. Bella bowed her head, as she disappeared she brushed against him. Pain exploded in his temples, Ciaran roared with familiar pain.

The girl picked up the sword, she was bloody and pale.

A man crouched in the corner, as she advanced, the sword trailing along behind her.

Blackness.

Ciaran breathed in short angry breaths, she knew.

* * *

Alanna mind was filled with doubts, what if Thom didn't come, what if someone saw them together, what if someone followed him.

Jason touched her shoulder gently "You ok, you look a bit, pale and you have big black bags under your eyes and…"

"Ok, Jason, you stop now" Alanna said a smile playing on the corner of her lips. "I'm just going to step outside"

Jason quirked an eyebrow "We are outside, you know, I think you are really ill"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "I mean outside the circus"

Jason shrugged, as she started to walk away her held her back "Just be careful" he said

Alanna smiled at him, "I'll be fine"

She couldn't have been further from the truth if she'd tried.

Alanna waited for half an hour before she caught sight of George, his face wary and tense. A bright redheaded boy bobbed along beside him.

Alanna eyes widened and she throw herself at him.

Thom was tense in her grip, "Alanna" his voice was a weak whisper ",You're killing me"

Alanna pulled away "oh sorry" she said and smiled at him "Thom I've missed you so much,"

George slipped away from them frowning "Alanna?"

"Did you kill…"

"No!" Alanna said quickly her voice almost shrill. "no I don't think so"

Thom and Alanna stared at each other, both had short hair, violet eyes they looked almost identical.

Thom was looking somewhat unconvinced, he scratched the small scar on his left palm unconsciously. Alanna watched him, she held out her own left hand, the small scar was glowing bright vivid violet. Thom held his Left hand out, breath held, so was his.

The twins pressed their scars together hesitantly, their eyes were strangely blank and possessed .

"Thom?"

"Alanna, what's happening"

"I can answer that" said a cool female voice, "A long time ago, your destines were written, set in stone if you may. But a single spirit passed through our net and changed thing for both of you"

Alanna looked around desperately for the owner of the voice in vain.

"Alanna, you still have to complete the task that was set, find and expose Duke Roger"

"How can I do that?" Alanna asked bitterly

"Don't worry things are being arranged" the voice stated.

Alanna and Thom were thrown brutally apart, Thom smiled at her and he clambered to his feet "I believe you" he shouted.

Alanna was filled with a rush of emotion "Tho.." she was cut off as a rough hand clamped over her mouth.

Ciaran laughed in her ear, "Hi Alanna"

Alanna struggled against the circle of crushing arms

Thom stared at her "I'm Alanna, leave him alone" he shouted.

Ciaran paused and laughed "Sure you" he said.

"Lana?" Jason shouted as he walked out, without a moment of hesitation he launched himself at Ciaran, biting and punching the man.

Ciaran lost his grip on Alanna and she leapt away. Ciaran threw Jason of his back, Jason hit the metal fence with a sickening crunch.

Alanna screamed, Jason's chest had been spurred by one of the metal spear head on the gates.

Blood dripped slowly from his mouth, "Lana," he said weakly, Alanna went over to him.

"I… I just … Want to …say" Jason's words were interrupted by wet harsh intakes of breath "I… Love.. .I Love… You"

"I love you too" Alanna said hoarsely, her eyes were blurry with tears.

Jason went limp and his eyes dimmed and dulled, the light that had always shone so brightly out of them seemed to evaporate. Alanna's hands were stained with blood, she lifted him gently off the gate and lay him down, "I'll miss you Jason," she whispered and kissed his fore gently

Ciaran was watching as if watching a busy road, boredom was written clearly on his face.

"So Alanna why don't you just come with me and save anyone else from getting hurt," he drawled "Like your brother"

Thom was lying at his feet, his eyes closed and his face pale.

Alanna stared at him numbly, she shook with grief and guilt, it was ripping her apart slowly and painfully.

With a howl like a dying wolf she leapt at the man behind it all.

Ciaran hadn't expected the suicidal attack with Alanna gave and was knocked down.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, ripping his face with her nails.

Ciaran backhanded her, Alanna's head snapped to the side but she kept punching him, made stronger by hate and rage.

Ciaran clenched his fists, a moment later Alanna's world went black.

* * *

Bet you don't now whats gonna happen now,

Well that makes two of us, please RR


End file.
